


Когда ты станешь королем

by Takishiro



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автору было горько и захотелось уползти Джека Люсиндой и слегка восстановить попранную справедливость в королевстве Гилбоа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда ты станешь королем

**Когда ты станешь королем**

_Чего хочет женщина, того хочет Бог_

У Джека Бенджамина было свое королевство. Комната двадцать на пятнадцать метров, если не считать ванной и туалета. Но, по крайней мере, здесь он правил. И не один, а со своей молодой женой.  
\- Давай сыграем в "скраббл", - предложила жена.  
Джек вздохнул. Он не хотел играть в "скраббл". Он хотел дождаться, пока принесут обед, напасть на охранника, вырвать автомат и удрать. И бежать далеко не надо - до ближайшего окна. Если пристрелят по пути - прекрасно. Если разобъется о каменные плиты внизу - еще лучше. Да хоть бы просто подраться с охранниками; пусть бы избили и водворили обратно. Ему не хватало запаха крови, запаха пороха, боли в костяшках после удара кому-нибудь в челюсть.  
Но ему в самом начале объяснили, что любой акт неповиновения может губительно сказаться на его супруге  
Которая - единственная в этом змеином гнезде - абсолютно ни при чем.  
Она-то думала, что выходит замуж за принца.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джек Люсинде, которая сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги. Казалось, будто она просто отдыхает от утомительного приема - а не делит с мужем безнадежное заточение.  
Люси и выпросила у Томасины игру. Хотя слово "выпросила" сюда не очень-то подходило.  
\- Томасина, дорогая, не могли бы вы принести нам скраббл? А то у нас только карты, а Джек все время жульничает. Это было бы ужасно мило с вашей стороны.  
\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, мэм.  
Люси всегда получала то, о чем просила - игры, журналы, лекарство для Джека, когда у того разболелась голова. Где-то после третьего раза Джек задумался - понимает ли всемогущая Томасина, что к ней обращаются, как к прислуге отеля, где у Люси - выдуманный медовый месяц?  
Иногда он спрашивал себя - уж не нарочно ли это Люси. Невозможно же на самом деле быть такой глупой.  
Он подобрал рассыпанные по покрывалу буквы и выложил "х...".  
Она рассмеялась - шокированно и восхищенно.  
\- Джек Бенджамин! Это неприличное слово, оно против правил!  
\- Мое королевство, - он обвел рукой комнату, - мои правила.  
\- Ну берегись...  
От того, что выложила она, у Джека брови поползли на лоб.  
\- Тебя этому учили в школе для благородных девиц?  
Люси опять расхохоталась. Как будто ей в самом деле было в удовольствие сидеть здесь - и играть.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он через некоторое время, тщательно подбирая буквы, - почему бы нам с тобой не заняться... вот этим?

Поначалу он думал, что Люсинда - настоящий его ад. Что она будет невыносимо раздражать его в четырех стенах.  
Но боевые задачи не раздражают, а она стала задачей Джека. Нужно вывести мирного жителя из зоны боевых действий. А сделать это можно только одним способом.  
В первые дни Джек носился по комнате как раненый зверь, и только каким-то чудом не срывался на Люси. Все-таки где-то, на самом донышке души, оказался осадок совести. Хотя от одного взгляда на нее - непонимающую, напуганную - Джек приходил в ярость.  
Потом ярость иссякла, и он без сил упал на кровать, тупо глядя в потолок.  
\- Спи, - сказала Люсинда, положив его голову себе на колени. - Ты так устал, Джек. Так ужасно устал...  
Проснувшись, он стал объяснять Люси, что случилось, успокаивать ее - и немного успокоился сам.  
\- Ешь, - говорила Люси, когда он и смотреть не мог на принесенную еду. - Тебе понадобятся силы, когда ты выйдешь отсюда. Мне что, с ложечки тебя кормить, Джек Бенджамин?  
Пришлось сесть за стол, перед тарелкой с жарким, от запаха которого тошнило. Люсинда смотрела на него, склонив голову. Во взгляде больше не было страха, и Джек понял, для чего ему отныне понадобятся силы.  
Он изложил ей задачу - четко и спокойно. Им нужно зачать ребенка. Возможно, с этим будут некоторые трудности, но в конце концов они справятся. Дурное дело нехитрое. Как только Люси забеременеет, ее выведут из этой треклятой комнаты. А дальше ей нужно будет позаботиться о том, чтоб не попасть обратно. Обязательно увидеться с родителями. Им наверняка наплели, будто она добровольно разделила с мужем заключение - но ребенок все изменит. Джек слишком верил в мать, в ее чувство приличия, чтоб опасаться, как бы Люси не оставили с ним до самых родов. Беременной женщине не место в заключении, тем более, если у детей королевская кровь. Да и Сайлас сейчас не в том положении, чтоб сейчас ссориться с Вульфсонами, которым принадлежит вторая по значимости газета Шайло. Потому, собственно, родители так и радовались выбору Джека...  
\- Твой отец отберет у меня ребенка?  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил Джек. - Может и не отобрать, если отречешься от меня публично и будешь вести себя тихо.  
Но Люси и вела себя тихо, она была ненавязчива, как котенок.  
Потому, собственно, Джек ее и выбрал. 

Их попытки были неуклюжи и до сих пор - безуспешны, но Джек не останавливался. Дитя - это путь Люси на свободу. Джек и сам не знал, почему это важно. В жизни принц Гильбоа не заботился ни о ком, кроме себя - да и о себе не смог позаботиться как следует. Но обида на отцовскую несправедливость была такой же жгучей, как в тот день на суде. Сам он знал, на что идет, понимал, что Бог не помогает отцеубийцам. Но Люси...  
А может, все было проще - забота о ней давала хоть какую-то иллюзию контроля.  
\- Мы не обязаны каждый вечер этим заниматься, Джек...  
\- А как же наш гражданский долг? Давай. Раз-два, взяли...  
\- Ты смешной, - улыбнулась Люсинда, когда он потянул ее на себя и запустил руки под блузку.  
\- Знаю. Потому-то меня и держали так долго при дворе. Давай, покажи, чему еще тебя учили в школе...  
Когда она в первый раз разделась перед ним, то была похожа на мокрую птичку; похожа на Мишель. Джек не представлял, как это можно желать. Только через две недели у них начало что-то получаться. Джек теперь знал, что Клаудия была права - если закрыть глаза, не так уж и важно, мужчина или женщина делает тебе минет.  
Он никогда не представлял себе Джозефа. Хватит и того, что он впутал в это Люси. Хотя о ком только не вспоминал. Закрыв глаза, представлял себе Шепарда - чаще всего почему-то в зале суда. Или на расстрельном дворике, с начерченным на груди меловым крестом. В мыслях проводил по этому кресту пальцем, ощущая, как бьется сердце там, где сходятся белые линии, - и у него вставало. Чаще он воображал Стью и все те грязные штуки, которыми они занимались. Отец наверняка приказал его казнить - и вместе с возбуждением горечь приливала к горлу. 

Он не мог не восхищаться Люсиндой - тому, с какой легкостью ей удавалось не замечать того, что она - запертая в четырех стенах жена изменника, приговоренного к смерти. По ее повадкам, по ее спокойному, почти детскому воркованию над играми, легко можно было подумать, что у них медовый месяц. Просто погода за окном плохая, вот и приходится сидеть взаперти.  
Люсинда взаперти не скучала. Наверное, это что-то говорило о ее детстве. Джек только сейчас понял, что почти ничего о ней не знал. Никогда не давал себе труда спросить.  
О том, что детство у Люсинды не очень-то удалось, говорило и ее поведение, когда у Джека случались плохие дни. Он взрывался по пустякам, грубил ей, вцеплялся в решетку на окне, пытаясь оторвать ее, колотил в дверь - хоть никто и не отзывался. Люси тогда забиралась с ногами на кровать и утыкалась в книгу. Только один раз Джек поймал ее исполненный надежды взгляд на решетку - вдруг та поддастся? И день стал еще хуже. Если Джека заносило совсем, она пряталась в ванной. Но возвращалась без всякой обиды, как выходят из-под навеса, едва кончится дождь. Джек не понимал, почему она его не боится. Откуда в ней эта дурацкая уверенность, что он не сделает ей больно. Иногда ее воркование доводило его до бешенства, и он боялся, что не выдержит и ударит, изобьет до крови. Но какое-то первобытное доверие в ее глазах держало Джека на расстоянии.  
В один из таких дней он ей и бросил:  
\- Я не люблю женщин, Люсинда. Перестань притворяться! Ты же это знаешь. Ты слышала, что отец сказал мне в суде. Ты же видела нас со Стью, в конце концов!  
Она задумчиво склонила голову набок.  
\- Но ведь меня ты любишь.  
У Джека впервые не нашлось, что сказать.  
\- Но я...  
\- Ты все время стараешься меня спасти, - сказала Люсинда.  
Он хотел ответить: я стараюсь избавиться от тебя. Сбросить балласт. Открыть себе путь к свободе. Вывести гражданского из-под огня.  
Но молчал, потому что - удивительное дело - ему не хотелось ранить Люси.  
\- Нечем крыть, Джек Бенджамин, - сказала она с убийственной серьезностью, и они оба покатились со смеху.  
Что бы ни рассчитывали услышать охранники за дверью, вряд ли это были взрывы хохота. 

Иногда Джозеф ему все-таки снился. В одном из снов в мире снова выключили свет. Они шли по огромному полю, держась за руки, и нигде не было ни огонька. Поле дышало в лицо простором и свободой, так, что у Джека захватило дух.  
\- Хоть бы они его никогда не включили.  
\- Не включат, - успокоил Джозеф. - Ты ведь уже мертв. Как и я.  
Он проснулся, тяжело дыша, и стал думать - может, и в самом деле мертв? Ведь никто из внешнего мира с ним не разговаривает. И охранники, и Томасина обращаются только к Люсинде...  
Она проснулась:  
\- Что такое, Джек?  
Он долго сжимал губы, набираясь смелости, а потом спросил:  
\- Я жив, Лулу?  
\- Жив.  
Джек зажмурился, пытаясь удержать ускользающее чувство бесконечной свободы. Так, с зажмуренными глазами, он проговорил:  
\- Почему отец так жесток? Даже пули мне пожалел.  
\- Ты что, совсем глупый? - вопросила Люси. - Будь ты мертвым, ты бы уже ничего не мог изменить. А так... Ты выйдешь отсюда и станешь королем. Нужно просто немного потерпеть. 

Наутро она спросила:  
\- А кто такой Джозеф? Ты его ночью звал. Это твой друг?  
\- Был моим другом.  
\- На войне?  
\- Да, - подумав, кивнул Джек. - На войне.  
\- Погиб?  
Он кивнул. Люси потянулась и жестом, ставшим у нее привычным, погладила пальцем шрам у него над виском. Джек моргнул, отвернулся. 

\- Прости меня, - сказал он как-то вечером за игрой в "монополию".  
\- За что?  
\- За то, как я тебя подставил. Ты хотела быть принцессой, жить в замке, - усмехнулся. - Вот и вышла... за принца на белом коне.  
Она пожала плечами. - Мы и живем в замке. И я замужем за принцем. А коня мы купим, когда ты станешь королем.  
Он не выдержал:  
\- Прекрати, Люсинда! Ты сама видела - Господь этого не захотел! Я для него недостаточно хорош...  
Как и для Сайласа. Чего удивляться, эти двое всегда были заодно.  
\- Не захотел, потому что это было прежде срока. Но король несправедлив к тебе, а Бог не любит несправедливых.  
Джек фыркнул:  
\- Ну... вообще-то я пытался старика убить.  
\- Он несправедлив к тебе, - повторила Люсинда. - И поэтому он скоро уйдет, а ты займешь трон. 

Люси вырезала картинки с цветами из журналов и приклеивала их на стену. Теперь стена почти сплошь была заклеена разномастными розами, тюльпанами и прочим.  
\- Ты мог бы приказать разбить сад в Шайло, когда станешь королем, - сказала она однажды. - В городе не хватает зелени.  
Эта присказка сначала действовала ему на нервы. Потом стала забавлять. По меньшей мере, на этом свете оставался человек, веривший, что Джек достоин короны.  
Теперь он начал понимать отца - отчего ему так нравилось иметь рядом Дэвида. Когда на тебя смотрят с такой верой - это хуже наркотика.  
Джек понимал: она верит не в него, просто ничто в жизни не может поколебать ее картину мира. Она вышла замуж за принца - значит, ее муж рано или поздно займет трон, и они будут править в королевстве. Может быть, это глупая ограниченность.  
Может быть - что-нибудь другое. 

Люси заметно осмелела, поняв, что теперь ей долго не выйти из этой комнаты - и значит, она не скоро предстанет перед королем и королевой. Будто щелкнула пружина - и куда-то исчезла ее стеснительность и зажатость. Джек и сам расслабился. Раньше, просыпаясь каждое утро, он будто собирался в бой. Сейчас бой кончился, и можно было не влезать в надоевшие доспехи, не пытаться снова и снова поднять знамя уставшими руками. Можно бездельно проводить дни, греясь в пятне солнца, проникающем через решетку, и обмениваться историей своих ран с товарищем по плену. Горькое тихое счастье, доступное проигравшим.  
Дни проходили монотонно - по крайней мере, хорошие. Джек тренировался, вспоминая армию; Люси читала или, чтоб составить ему компанию, занималась йогой.  
Потихоньку они начинали перенимать друг у друга жесты. Люсинда стала закусывать губу, совсем как он, а Джек заправлял отросшие волосы за уши тем же быстрым движением, что и Люси. Все чаще заканчивали фразы друг за друга. Может быть, они с Люси были разлученными в детстве близнецами, а вовсе не с Мишель. 

По вечерам они рассказывали друг другу истории. Люсинда, краснея, делилась воспоминаниями о школе. Джек никогда бы не подумал, что в учреждении для благородных девиц может твориться такое. Он начинал по другому думать об отличнице Мишель.  
Сам он в хорошие дни травил байки о войне. Странно; Джек всегда считал, что на самом деле принадлежит не дворцу, не короне, а полутемному мерцающему миру ночных клубов с мельтешащими огнями, запахом травы и иллюзией вседозволенности. Но об этом мире отчего-то не получалось говорить, все сливалось в одну непрекращающуюся мутную ночь.  
А вот об армейских деньках всегда находилось, что рассказать. Как Хантер попал на гефский винный склад, и как потом пришлось его вызволять - совершенно бесчувственного. Как они втроем брали мост у границы. Как им с Симмонсом пришлось переодеться в женщин, чтоб выйти из окружения, а потом отбиваться от авансов гефских солдат. Как однажды старуха в деревне дала ему воды и сказала "Спасибо за службу, сынок", не имея понятия, кто перед ней.  
В плохие дни он тоже рассказывал о войне. Нарочно выбирал самое страшное, самое уродливое. Та деревня на границе, куда свои же запустили снарядом. Ночь, когда они допрашивали пленника, а перед этим все как следует заправились, и пленника пришлось хоронить. Те мальчишки с самодельной бомбой, которых им пришлось расстрелять.  
Люсинда слушала. Не переводила разговор, не говорила "Фу, какая гадость", не закрывала руками уши, как Мишель. Слушала насупленно, обняв себя руками за плечи, внимательно - будто Джек рассказывал о чем-то важном. Постепенно он понял, что поведал ей гораздо больше, чем Джозефу. Хотя с ним было мало времени на разговоры...  
А ночью они возились на кровати, неловко и упорно. Иногда Джек ласкал Лулу просто так, мысленно в который раз благодаря Клаудию за все преподанные уроки. Если он когда-нибудь выйдет отсюда, надо будет послать ей цветы. 

Как-то вечером за покером Люси поинтересовалась, будто невзначай:  
\- Что они сделают с тобой, когда родится ребенок?  
Он старательно рассмеялся:  
\- Господи, да что они могут мне сделать? Ну, придется мне играть в карты в одиночестве. Хотя обжуливать себя самого - достаточно скучно. Посижу здесь еще. Потом родители увидят внука и наверняка смягчатся, а куда они денутся?  
Она смотрела прямо, не мигая, без ответной улыбки. Ее взгляд, казалось, пропарывал всю выстроенную Джеком стену лжи. Только один человек смотрел на него так раньше, и Джеку стало не по себе.  
Люсинда поднялась и начала раздеваться.  
\- Я в душ. Пойдешь со мной?  
Он пошел, удивленный. Когда вода ударила о пол кабинки, Люси закрыла дверь, обняла его и зашептала в ухо:  
\- Когда меня отсюда выведут, к доктору или еще куда, я могу связаться с твоими. Просто скажи мне, что нужно им передать, я выучу, мисс Фоли всегда говорила, что у меня хорошая память, я хорошо учу наизусть...  
Он схватил ее за плечи - грубо, синяки останутся - и встряхнул:  
\- Забудь об этом! Даже думать не смей, ясно? Когда ты забеременеешь и выйдешь отсюда, ты про меня забудешь.  
У нее задрожала нижняя губа. Господи, зачем тебе понадобилось создавать "Голиафы" и прочую дребедень, если есть женские слезы?  
\- Ты должна будешь думать о себе и о ребенке. У тебя будет ребенок королевской крови. Это - твоя миссия. Это приказ твоего мужа... и короля. Поняла?  
Она кивнула, шмыгнув носом. Джеку стало совестно, и он потер ей плечо - там, где схватил.  
\- Ты мой солдат, - сказал он. - Храбрый маленький солдат.  
\- Нет, - сказала она, - Я - твоя королева.

Еда подавалась всякий раз одинаково: открывались двери, входил охранник, за спиной которого маячили еще несколько - в полном обмундировании и с оружием. Иногда приходила и Томасина, иногда - нет. В любом случае охранник ставил на стол поднос, открывал бутылку с вином - и тут же уходил. Заговаривать с ними не имело смысла. У них был приказ не отвечать принцу, а нарушить его и Джек бы на их месте не осмелился - кому охота, чтоб Томасина ему яйца оторвала.  
Вместе с завтраком каждую неделю приносили тест на беременность. Люси всякий раз спокойно шла в ванную, делала его и, сложив в коробку, отправляла обратно. Ее это вроде бы не беспокоило, но Джек знал, что его такое мелкое унижение могло бы убить; он боялся, как бы оно в конце концов не убило Люси.  
Иногда охранники менялись - вот и в этот раз прислали новенького, черного, совсем молодого. Он едва не споткнулся и не уронил поднос - Джеку пришлось подскочить и поддержать его.  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, сэр, - давно здесь не было слышно чужого голоса.  
\- Ничего. Я знаю, что мое очарование может быть сногсшибательным.  
Охранник прошептал одними губами:  
\- Мой брат передает спасибо за часы, сэр.  
Развернулся и исчез.  
А принц стоял столбом у подноса и вспоминал ухмыляющуюся морду Джосайи Хантера - как он там выразился про папашу? "Не может чиха от пердежа отличить?" Всеобъемлющая характеристика. Значит, жив! Он-то боялся, что ребят бросят на передовую, под самые пули... Но если с Гефом мир - то и бросать их некуда.  
Надо же. Люди умеют быть благодарными.  
Джек старался не выдавать себя; он обыскал комнату, камер не нашел, но жучки наверняка были. И все же в душе появилось что-то похожее на радость. Значит, они сумели обвести Томасину вокруг пальца и назначить брата Джосайи в охранники.  
Если, конечно, это не ловушка. Но чего им ловить, когда он и так в западне.  
Он взял салфетку и вывел на ней молоком из принесенного кувшина:  
"Мир с Гефом"?  
На следующий день охранник ему кивнул - со стороны - просто ответ на "спасибо", но Джек понял. И написал на салфетке следующий вопрос. И вместе с обедом получил ответ - Мишель нет при дворе. Куда она могла уехать?  
Потом охранника снова поменяли, и за следующую неделю Джек чуть не сошел с ума от отчаяния. Но оказалось, что они просто работали посменно - через неделю.  
И, придя в очередной раз, новый охранник забыл вытащенную из бутылки с вином пробку. Джек рассеянно повертел ее в пальцах и ушел с ней в туалет.  
"Наши все здесь, - мелким-мелким почерком на пробке. - Готовы действовать по сигналу. Геф обещал убежище".

Как бы он хотел уйти с ними. Джек, возможно, и слыл принцем вечеринок, но все пункты мирного договора с Гефом знал едва ли не наизусть. И про выдачу беженцев там ничего не было.  
Да и не обязательно просить милости у вчерашнего врага. Можно просто забрать своих и уйти в горы. Он не стал бы слишком сильно вредить Сайласу - так, по мелочи.  
Но Джек умел выносить полезное из уроков, а последний его урок был - "не верь никому". И хотя его ребята - единственные, кому он доверял до сих пор, послание могло быть отправлено кем-то другим. Он даже знал, кому именно хотелось бы видеть принца расстрелянным при попытке к бегству.  
Он видел, как Эндрю Кросс смотрит на Сайласа.  
Ничего у парня не выйдет. Джек тоже пытался стать его сыном - не получилось, а уж как старался. Даже святому на всю голову Шеппарда и то не удалось, что уж говорить о Кроссе.

Один бы он попытался все равно, но с ним Люси. И у нее нет оружия и военного опыта. Только слепая вера.  
И куда труднее отвечать за нее одну, чем теоретически - за все государство.  
"Ждать, - написал он на пробке. - Ничего не делать без сигнала".  
\- Давай еще разочек, - попросил он ночью.  
\- Джек Бенджамин, - сказала она торжественно, - ты настоящий жеребец.  
Хохотал он так, что, наверное, разбудил отца в другом крыле.  
Зря он принимал Люси за мирного жителя. Она оказалась храбрым партизаном. Главой сопротивления.  
Тем важнее сохранить ей жизнь. 

\- Джозеф, - сказала она задумчиво, удерживая ноги Джека, пока он качал пресс.  
\- Что?  
Он сел прямо.  
\- Если будет мальчик. А если девочка, назовем Джозефиной. Это хорошее имя. Все-таки я бы хотела сына. Особенно, если у Мишель будет дочка. Они могли бы вместе играть - правда, было бы забавно?  
\- Мишель... что? - спросил он тупо.  
\- Ой... а ты разве не знаешь? Она никому не сказала?  
Видно, у Джека было странное выражение лица, потому что Люси прыснула.  
\- Ну да. Нам, женщинам, лучше видно. Она так светилась в последнее время... Ты правда ничего не заметил?  
\- А с моей матерью... ты об этом не говорила?  
Люси потупилась:  
\- Я вообще боялась с ней разговаривать.  
Вот теперь Джек чертовски жалел, что не может повернуть время вспять, привести Люсинду на семейный ужин и посмотреть на лицо Розы, когда Люси с совершенно невинным видом изречет что-нибудь подобное.  
\- Но ты согласен? - спросила она серьезно. - Насчет имени?  
Он умудрился натянуть улыбку.  
\- Это действительно... хорошее имя.  
Люси нахмурилась.  
\- Ты так улыбаешься, только когда тебе больно. Я сказала что-то не то?

В начале пятого месяца их совместной отсидки Джек проснулся в утренних сумерках и увидел Люси. Она сидела на кровати, нахохлившись, как воробушек.  
\- Джек, - сказала она шепотом, - я сделала тест.  
У нее была недельная задержка, и в последнее время оба вели себя так, будто это не означало ничего особенного, будто они ни на что особенное не надеялись.  
\- Кажется, у нас получилось. 

\- Ты помнишь все, что я тебе говорил?  
Часы в ожидании тикали громче обычного. Джек и Люсинда сидели на кровати, рядышком, как испуганные дети в доме у колдуньи. Тест забрали вместе с завтраком, и теперь они ждали, что будет дальше.  
\- Может быть, доктор скажет, что я не беременна.  
\- Может быть, - Бог в последнее время не очень-то к нему благосклонен; с чего Он будет так награждать непокорного сына своего?  
\- Тогда я вернусь сюда, - Люсинда подтянула ноги на кровать. - Я была бы не против вернуться.  
Джек поперхнулся:  
\- Почему?  
\- Здесь мы вдвоем, и мне ничего не страшно. Если меня заберут, я буду только бояться, пока ты не выйдешь отсюда. А когда выйдешь, - она протянула руку и погладила его висок, - ты уже не будешь настоящим.  
\- Но ты станешь моей королевой.  
\- Знаю, - кивнула она. 

Томасина появилась одна.  
\- Доктор подтвердил. Ваша жена в положении. Она не вернется сюда. Теперь она будет под наблюдением врачей и под опекой вашей матери.  
\- Видишь, любовь моя, - он потянулся, как довольный кот, - во мне еще осталось немного очарования.  
\- Джек... Вы ведь понимаете, что с вами станет, когда ребенок родится?  
Что он должен ей ответить? Что его это не пугает? Что у него несколько месяцев на то, чтоб продумать побег? Нельзя - если отец поймет, что ему не страшно, найдет, чем испугать. Он сам дал Сайласу в руки оружие.  
Джек улыбнулся:  
\- Наш король милостив...  
\- Может быть, принести вам что-нибудь? - она участливо коснулась его плеча.  
Рановато они осведомились о последней просьбе. Джек надеялся, что ему позволят увидеть ребенка. Хотя бы узнать, кто родился.  
Джозеф. Они назовут его Джозефом.  
\- Бутылка виски мне бы скрасила одиночество. Сороколетнего, из королевских запасов.  
Томасина кивнула и ушла, а он опустился на широкую кровать.  
_Оружие..._  
До этого он не думал, о младенце как о чем-то реальном - только как о пропуске на свободу. А теперь выходит, что он поступил с ребенком так же, как Сайлас поступал с ним - и Джек никогда не простит это отцу.  
Сделал его оружием. Сделал средством.  
Джек закусил губу. Задача усложнялась. Теперь он должен не просто вырваться отсюда, а вырваться - живым. Найти тех, кто не успел еще похоронить принца; возможно, объединиться с Дэвидом - где бы он ни был. Вернуться и забрать Люси и ребенка.  
Его взгляд упал на бумажный сад. Там что-то изменилось. Джек подошел поближе, рассмотреть. Сад был полон бабочек. Рыжие монархи сидели чуть ли не на каждом цветке. Где она их нашла? Всю ночь вырезала из журналов, пока он спал? Или рисовала сама?  
Джек осторожно снял одну бабочку и положил себе в карман. 

Он слонялся по опустевшей, непривычно большой комнате. Не ел - потому что некому было его заставить - и не спал - потому что никто не напоминал, что он устал. Джек прекрасно понимал, что это глупый, детский бунт. Он ведь сам хотел, чтоб Люсинда освободилась. Он должен быть доволен успешно проведенной операцией.  
Единственное, что он делал теперь исправно - молился. Он не только королю дал заложника. Куда хуже, он сам сотворил заложника для Бога.  
Брат Джосайи не появлялся. После двух недель бездельного, бессонного ожидания Джек решил, что вся афера раскрылась. Но на следующий день молодой охранник пришел с очередным обедом, и в Джеке зазвенело знакомое тревожное ощущение - как перед атакой. Как перед разговором с отцом.  
С королем Сайласом, поправил он себя.  
Джек написал на салфетке "По моему сигналу". Когда охранник пришел снова - забрать посуду от обеда и поставить на стол поднос с ужином, - Джек велел ему:  
\- Будьте добры, раздвиньте на окне занавески.  
Когда он, чуть замешкавшись, подчинился, Джек картинно заслонился рукой от света.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, закройте обратно. Ах, нет, сделайте как было. Жену у меня забрали, - объяснил он, ни к кому не обращаясь, - могу же я хоть кем-то покомандовать.

Ночью ему снился Джозеф. Они оба ночевали в лагере где-то на границе с Гефом. На Джозефе, в жизни не воевавшем, была форма пехоты. Джек почувствовал прилив счастья - безоблачного и слезливого, которое бывает только во сне.  
\- Если что, ты меня подождешь?  
Принц поудобнее пристроил голову на его животе.  
\- Конечно. Я все время здесь, - Джозеф потянулся, а потом вокруг забухала канонада, все повскакали, и Джек потерял его из виду. 

У него обострился слух, как у слепого. И теперь тишина в коридорах - после кратковременного шума и суеты - казалась необычной. По времени выходило, что отец снова должен отправиться в паломничество - не то, долгое, а всего на одну неделю. Но Джеку этой недели хватит.  
Отец - Король Сайлас - никогда не брал его с собой. Если и звал, случалось - мать всегда находила предлог, чтоб оставить сына при дворе. Оттого, когда он был подростком, эти паломничества казались ему до ужаса таинственными и важными.  
Джек знал, что творится в такое время во дворце. Кот за порог - мышам раздолье. Его охрана ослабит бдительность. Если повезет - стражники даже примут по маленькой, чтоб не было так скучно охранять принца.  
Он всегда пытался обойтись малой кровью. Может, хоть теперь получится. 

Джек сдвигал и раздвигал занавеси столько раз за ночь, что стража внизу могла решить, будто охраняет лунатика. Никто не пришел, но около двух дворец впал в неожиданное возбуждение, доносившееся до Джека только смутными отголосками.  
Раскрыли.  
Он настолько истомился ожиданием, что и этой новости был бы рад - если б не его парни. Те, кто уцелел после боев с Гефом, после той чертовой вылазки, не должны заканчивать свой путь на расстрельном дворике.  
Теперь и его туда отведут.  
Мундир забрали, и Джек облачился во вторую свою униформу - обтягивающие джинсы, ультрамодный пиджак, шелковый шарф. Жаль, водяной пистолет ему не оставили - мог бы поотстреливаться. Он брызнул на воротник несколько капель "Оливковой рощи", достал припрятанный виски и стал думать о Джозефе - потому что если сейчас нельзя, то когда?  
Но думалось почему-то о Люси; о том, как он ее подвел. 

Шаги в коридоре раздались ближе к четырем. Их было много - неужто боятся с ним не совладать? Джек хмыкнул, подобрался и стиснул в руке бутылку. Виски было жалко, но другого оружия тут не было. Когда в замке повернулся ключ, принц занес бутыль над головой.  
И в самую последнюю секунду направил ее чуть в сторону. Стекло грянулось о стену и разлетелось, темная жидкость брызнула на плечо вошедшему. Джосайя опешил; поглядел на стекло, на пятно у себя на плече, и почему-то улыбнулся. И ребята, ввалившиеся за ним в комнату, тоже заулыбались. 

Они все были здесь - Филипс, Тейлор, капрал Симмонс... Облегчение навалилось так резко, что едва не придавило к земле. Кажется, виски он все же перебрал.  
Интересно, что сказал бы король Сайлас, если б знал, что Джек по своей воле встал бы перед каждым из них на колени - и каждому бы отсосал?  
\- Слава Богу, принц, вы живы.  
\- Тут такое...  
\- Его величество...  
\- Были слухи, что вас тут травят...  
\- Стойте, - привычные командирские нотки вернулись в голос. - Лейтенант Хантер, доложите.  
Джосайя выдвинулся вперед, принял серьезный и торжественный вид.  
\- Ваш отец скончался сегодня в ноль два пятнадцать. Мы запланировали спасательную операцию на ноль три ровно, в соответствии с вашим приказом. Но поскольку его величество скончались, операция не понадобилась. Вам следует занять трон, сэр.  
\- Как... - вот теперь пришлось сесть обратно на кровать. - Кто?  
Неужто Шепарда подвела добродетель? Но тогда Шепард и надел бы корону...  
\- Никто, сэр. Он умер от инфаркта.  
\- Моя жена, - голос сорвался, - что с Люси и ребенком?  
\- С ними все хорошо. Принцесса Люсинда с вашей матерью. Королеве стало нехорошо от новостей. Я... я принес ваш мундир.  
Остальные вышли за дверь, пока Джек переодевался. Забавно; никак не получалось справиться с пуговицами, руки дрожали.  
\- Позвольте мне, - тихо сказал Джосайя. Он проворно застегнул мундир, расправил принцу манжеты. Удивительно, насколько бережными могут быть такие черные лапы.  
\- Что, - чуть одеревеневшим голосом спросил Джек, - часы понравились?  
\- Очень красивые, - сказал Джосайя и посмотрел в лицо с болезненной искренностью. Джек не знал, сможет ли ее вынести. Он отстранился, взял протянутый ему "глок" - на душе стало чуть спокойнее.  
\- Докладывай дальше. Что у нас на границах?  
\- Бордель, - честно ответил Джосайя. Вот уж кто за словом в карман никогда не лез. - В Кармеле восстание, говорят, что у нас тут незаконно удерживают их бывшего правителя, Абаддона.  
Сайлас, помнится, хвастался, что уничтожил его.  
Интересно, чего еще я о Гильбоа не знаю...  
\- В Южных регионах волнения. Там паршиво, сэр. Нас с ребятами сперва туда бросили...  
\- Так вы, выходит, в самоволке, лейтенант Хантер?  
\- А это вам решать, сэр, - честно отвечал тот. - Самоволка у нас или операция по спасению законного короля... 

Джек столько месяцев мечтал выйти на волю, но теперь, когда дверь открылась, коридоры показались ему непомерно большими, пространство - пугающим. Когда дошли до ступеней, у него закружилась голова, пришлось опереться на Джосайю. И вниз он шел неуверенно, цепляясь за перила, как ребенок, еще не научившийся толком спускаться по лестнице. Слишком много воздуха, слишком много шума и света.  
В холле он увидел отцовского секретаря. Не успел сбежать? Или не захотел?  
\- Где моя сестра?  
\- Ваш отец отправил ее в изгнание, сэр. Королева Роза уже послала за ней. Но принцесса вряд ли доберется домой к коронации. Водители грузовиков бастуют, перекрыли дороги...  
\- Чего требуют?  
Вместо секретаря ответил Симмонс:  
\- Король Сайлас повысил налоги, да еще и бензин подорожал, - по его ухмылке Джек понял, что забастовка кончится, как только коронация состоится. Кажется, у Симмонса брат - шофер...  
\- Эндрю Кросс?  
\- Ваш отец послал его с поручением в Кармел как раз перед отъездом...  
\- Найти, доставить домой. Положение нестабильное, я не хочу, чтоб мой кузен в такой недобрый час оказался один за границей. Капитан Шепард?  
\- Говорят, что он ушел в Геф. Попросил убежища. Что с ним прикажете делать, сэр?  
\- Ничего. У нас с Гефом нет договора о выдаче.  
Парни почти откровенно вздохнули с облегчением. Джек не мог их винить.  
\- Сэр, вы должны посмотреть прессу. Это об обстоятельствах смерти вашего отца.  
Джек на ходу схватил газету, еще влажную, с пачкающими пальцы буквами. "Утренний Шайло". Газета Вульфсонов.  
"Король Сайлас был найден мертвым в своем загородном доме, существование которого он долгое время скрывал от своей семьи. По неподтвержденным данным у короля случился сердечный приступ, когда он находился в постели с некой Хелен Пардис. По нашим источникам, у мисс Пардис есть незаконорожденный сын от короля Сайласа. Источники также утверждают, что король регулярно навещал любовницу и ребенка..."  
Мальчишка на фотографии был похож на Сайласа - куда больше, чем законный принц.  
Джек опустил газету. Он будто одеревенел. Попал под заморозку.  
"Заморозь свое сердце, если нужно..."  
Смех Джека тоже был деревянным, искуственным.  
\- Ну, - он никак не мог просмеяться, - пусть теперь хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что у Бога нет чувства юмора.  
Он хохотал все громче; кажется, спугнул голубей в галерее.  
\- Сэр, - позвали его.  
\- Майор...  
Он с усилием заставил себя разогнуться. Успокоиться. Не при них.  
\- Не такая уж плохая смерть. Сам бы от такой не отказался.  
Он развернулся к секретарю.  
\- А теперь объясните мне, как это вообще попало в прессу.  
Тот мялся:  
\- По всей видимости, та женщина запаниковала. Позвонила в скорую, вместо того, чтоб...  
\- Чтоб сообщить Томасине, - разумеется. Уж она-то не могла не знать. Где наш цербер, кстати?  
\- Мисс Томасина потрясена смертью короля. Она велела привезти его тело в храм и не покидала его с той секунды.  
Надо же; так вот что смогло ее сломать.  
\- Сэр, там есть еще...  
На второй странице было почему-то фото Джека - рядом со снимком почившего короля. "Нежеланный принц?" - вопрошал заголовок. Джек пробежал взглядом по строчкам:  
"В свете открывшегося весьма сомнительными представляются обвинения против Джонатана Бенджамина и вся история с якобы дворцовым переворотом... Создается впечатление, что король хотел избавиться от своего старшего сына, законного наследника, чтобы безнаказанно возвести на трон "дитя любви"... Незадолго до своей смерти преподобный Сэмюэль сообщил нашему источнику, что, король Сайлас уже пытался уничтожить сына чужими руками, в тот день, когда по его приказу была отозвана воздушная поддержка 127-го отряда..."  
Строчки расплылись перед глазами. Это неправда; газетная утка. Вульфсоны решили подстраховаться - и подстраховать его, Джека. Разумный ход. Он беспомощно поглядел на Джосайю. Тот отвел глаза.  
\- У нас давно слухи ходили, что это дело провернули сверху. Просто вас расстраивать не хотели. Может, это и грешно, - произнес он упрямо, - но я по нему плакать не стану.  
Может быть, все правильно. Может, ему и предназначалось умереть - с самого начала он был для Сайласа жертвенным агнцем. Тогда неудивительно, что Бог никогда с ним не разговаривал - кто станет говорить с жертвоприношением?  
\- Джек! - разнеслось по коридору. Люсинда бежала ему навстречу. Добежала и совершенно естественным жестом бросилась на шею.  
\- Ох, Джек. Я сделала, как ты сказал, но я так боялась...  
Ее волосы пахли привычно, успокаивающе. Мир почти встал на место. Бог не говорит с ним - но он Джеку и не нужен. У него есть собственный пророк. С бабочками.  
\- Ты? Ты самый храбрый солдат в моей армии...  
Только сейчас Джек заметил мать. Роза стояла в отдалении и смотрела на них странно. Господи, он слишком расслабился. Четыре месяца наедине с Люси - и он забыл, каким бывает двор. Кажется, пора вспоминать.  
Мать похудела, пока он ее не видел. Высохла; постарела. Она провела сухой ладонью по щеке Джека:  
\- Я рада, что с тобой все хорошо.  
Возможно, это было правдой. Возможно, со временем Джек смог бы ее простить.  
\- Ты знала?  
Она вздернула подбородок:  
\- Предпочитала не знать. Ты видел газеты? Надеюсь, ты не дашь им позорить родного отца?  
\- Жаль, - сказал Джек, - но мы не можем позволить себе обманывать собственный народ. Ты ведь говорила, что правда всегда побеждает, помнишь? Конечно, прискорбно, что эта ... вольность характера стала публичной.  
Он не знал, как именно стоит подавать месть, но при любом раскладе - это приятное блюдо.

Он устроился на пустом троне, как четыре месяца назад. Место все еще казалось непоправимо чужим.  
Приказы слетали с губ будто сами собой:  
\- Коронацию назначить на завтра. Я прекрасно могу горевать по отцу, уже будучи королем, а стране нельзя сейчас оставаться без правителя.. Пригласить послов, которых успеем, для остальных потом сделаем специальный прием... С мятежниками надо договориться о прекращении огня хоть на два дня, у нас траур... Капитан Хантер!  
\- Э-э... Так точно!  
\- Поздравляю, вы временно назначены командующим дворцовой гвардией.  
\- Вот так спасибо, - пробормотал новоиспеченный капитан. Джек хлопнул его по плечу - а кому сейчас легко...  
\- Собрать пресс-конференцию на вечер. И я хочу увидеть все сегодняшние газеты, - секретарю.  
Говорить; приказывать; не давать им опомниться, сообразить, что Джек - все еще тот неудачливый отцеубийца, которого Сайлас тыкал, как щенка, носом в собственную лужу. Тот, на кого дядя орал в тронном зале при всем честном народе. Если не опомнятся - можно дотянуть до коронации. 

Только когда суета улеглась, он дошел до храма. Вместо Сэмюельса теперь тут был священник, поженивший их с Люси - и такой же перепуганный, как в тот день.  
Джек внимательно разглядывал заострившееся лицо Сайласа. Томасина, заплаканная, с поникшими плечами, держала руку своего короля. Охраняла территорию - Джеку не подойти. Возможно, она думала, что он пришел порадоваться.  
_Я ведь не этого хотел, отец..._  
Сайлас не слышал. Сайласу было все равно.  
Джек ни с того ни с сего начал задыхаться; ему захотелось обратно, в свое королевство двадцать на пятнадцать метров. Закрыть дверь. Не выходить. Не так уж там было плохо.  
Кто-то положил ему руку на спину. Люси. Развернула лицом к себе, чтоб он не видел тела.  
\- Тише. Не смотри на него. Смотри на меня.  
Он смотрел; и потихоньку дыхание стало выравниваться.  
Только теперь он смог подойти к Томасине.  
\- Сегодня ты можешь горевать, сколько угодно. Но завтра мне нужно будет, чтоб ты поехала с Хелен Пардис и ее ребенком. Им сделают новые паспорта и отправят за границу. Ты поедешь с ними. В Гильбоа вы никогда не вернетесь.  
Она подняла набрякшие, красные глаза:  
\- А если вернемся, - тихо.  
Джек наклонился к ее уху.  
\- Тогда щенок умрет. А учитывая, что в его жилах - кровь Сайласа, полагаю, тебе будет жаль.  
Он распрямился.  
\- И спасибо тебе за совет, любовь моя. Когда ты мне его давала, и я не знал, что он настолько... выстраданный.  
\- Вам никогда не стать таким правителем, как он, - тихо произнесла Томасина.  
Джек улыбнулся:  
\- Мне и не надо. 

Мать промокала глаза платком. Народ взирал в молчаливом восхищении. Народу мало нужно, чтоб забыть. Взгляд Джека то и дело соскальзывал на едва очертившийся живот Люсинды.  
Она стояла рядом, в платье, подобранном Розой. Она и в самом деле светилась - ее всю обволакивало белое, нездешнее сияние. Живот пока лишь чуть выдавался вперед, умело задрапированный кружевом. Он до сих пор помнил тот страх, которое испытал вчера - будто удар под дых, - когда коснулся ее живота, понимая, чувствуя, что там, под ненадежной защитой из плоти - его ребенок? Оказалось, раньше он и не представлял себе, что значит - бояться.  
Испытывал ли отец такой же страх? Понимал ли с такой же остротой, как Джек сейчас, что попал в свою собственную ловушку? Или знал, сразу, что из них с Мишель ничего не получится, что оба вырастут предателями?  
В прошлый раз, стоя в этом зале, он подспудно надеялся, что отец вернется и прекратит спектакль. Но теперь, вздумай Сайлас встать с одра, прийти, ступая тяжело, как каменный гость, за своей короной - Джек упокоит его, не задумываясь. Теперь, если его названый брат подойдет слишком близко к границе Гильбоа - Джек отправит танки ему навстречу.  
Джек будет до последнего мириться с Гефом, успокаивать Южные территории, уговаривать восставший Кармел. Рыть зубами землю, если понадобится, чтоб Гильбоа остался мирным и процветающим государством.  
Потому что только в таком государстве его наследник сможет расти без страха.  
_"Ты больше не будешь настоящим"..._  
Что ж, такова цена, как сказал бы Сайлас. Джек всегда это знал, хоть надеялся совсем на другое.  
Когда над его головой вознесли корону, он сжал в руке измочаленную бумажную бабочку.  
Такова цена.


End file.
